Charlotte Audrey Bass
by prettylittleliaarsx
Summary: Blair Waldorf loved Chuck. She loved him more than she could ever imagine. Except she could never admit it to him. 16 years ago Blair found out that Vanessa was pregnant with Chucks baby. It happened to be one week before she found out she was pregnant herself. She was scared and heartbroken and so she left for paris.
1. Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf loved Chuck. She loved him more than she could ever imagine. Except she could never admit it to him.  
16 years ago Blair found out that Vanessa was pregnant with Chucks baby. It happened to be one week before she found out she was pregnant herself. She was scared and heartbroken and so she flee. Far away because she couldn't stand to watch him build such a happy life without her.

Nate and Jenny. Married  
Thomas FitzWilliam Archibald: 9  
Natalie Alison Archibald: 4

Blair.  
Charlotte Audrey Waldorf: 15

Serena and Dan. Married  
Summer Elizabeth Humphrey: 11  
Ryan Charles and Blake Daniel Humphrey: 7

Chuck and Vanessa. Divorced  
Eva Isobel Bass: 15  
Caitlin Mackenzie Bass: 12

Blair is now living in Paris with her daughter Charlotte (Charlie) who is 15 years old. Blair originally lived with her dad but bought her own place when Charlie was 3. Charlie is a fluent french and english speaker but had picked up an american accent from her mum. She absolutely loved France and was a mini Blair. She was always wearing the best outfit and was the queen B of her school. Although she was more like the new blair than the old blair. She was kind and thoughtful but still had her sarcastic wit. She had long brown hair identical to Blairs and the same smile and eyes. Except one thing she didn't get from Blair was her signature smirk/stare. She could turn from cute as a button to your worst enemy in seconds. That was something she got from Chuck. She did the stare more as a joke now because her mums friends always found it weird.

"Mum!  
Hurry up. Where are you?"  
(No Answer)  
Mother I can't be late. Where is my pink purse?"

Blair appeared from the top steps off their pent house.  
"Honey you've got loads of time, stop stressing. Your purse is on the dining room table."

"Argh!... Alright got it! Can we go yet?!"

Blair laughed at her daughter. "Alright. Tell the driver I will be down in a minute."

* * *

 _Inside the Limo_

"So Charlie sweetheart. How would you feel about going on a little trip this year?"

Charlie took her focus away from her phone for one minute. "What do you mean? To where!?"

"Well.. I got a offer from a designer yesterday. They want my pieces in the Milan Fashion show this year."

Charlie squealed. "Are you serious! Mum thats amazing! I'd love to come."

Blair smiled at her daughter "I'm happy. We haven't really been spending enough time together lately. I don't even know whats happening at school right now. Why don't you tell me? While we have time."

"Well.. there is one thing I want to talk to you about."

Blair noticed that her daughter had gotten nervous. "Sure.. whats wrong honey?"

"Nothings wrong. There's just something I want to ask you."

"Sure... ok?"

"Well you see mum. This year for fashion they're taking the 10th grade class to New York over the summer. I was hoping.. Maybe I could go?"

Blair was all of a sudden nervous too. Charlie had never been to New York and she hoped it would stay that way. "I see.. what would you do there?"

"We get to go to one of the New York fashion shows. We learn about capturing clothes on cameras with models and stuff. They also managed to get Serena Van Der Woodson Americas face of the model world, to let us spend a day with her during a runway rehearsals. Its going to be awesome mum... that is if you let me go. Oh I almost forgot the best part. Not only do we get to meet Serena Van Der Woodson but it turns out that her sister in law is Jenny Humphrey. She's going to teach us some things about designing."

Blair was white faced. She had followed up on Serena and jenny's success and loved hearing about them in the magazines. She was happy for them both.. even Jenny. She could't imagine Charlie going all the way to New York of all places.

"Mum?"

Blair couldn't break her daughters heart. She looked so excited. "Of course." Blair faked a smile "I'm sure you'll have an amazing time."

"Omg omg omg thankyou! I love you mum your amazing."

*ahem* "I don't mean to interrupt but Ms Charlotte we have arrived at your school."


	2. Chapter 2

_July (Summer)_

* * *

 _Bass Penthouse_

"Give me back my hair dryer!" Eva Bass for definitely the boss of the family. She was nothing like her mother and was extremely sarcastic like her father.

"Mum bought it for us to share. You can wait." Caitlin on the other hand was really sweet and hated all drama. She didn't want to be popular or to desperately fit in. She just wanted to be herself.

"Dad!" Yelled Eva  
"Dad!" Yelled Caitlin

"Whats wrong now." Chuck Bass loved his daughters and had full custody of both girls. Vanessa had an affair about 2 years ago and left them. Chuck found it hard to relate to them at times but tried his best."

"Caitlin stole my hair dryer."  
"Eva needs to learn to share."

"Girls this is getting ridiculous. You don't need to fight about everything. Give me the hair dryer, none of you can use it." Chuck took the appliance and walked back to his office. He had his signature smirk because he knew just how much of a problem this would be for Eva. She reminded him of Serena and Blair, a mix of both.

"But dad! I can't go to school with my hair like this."  
"Its not like you were even going to turn up to school anyway." Caitlin smirked at her sister  
Eva punched her in the shoulder "Shut up. At least people know my name." Eva smirked back

"Eva, Cailtin go to school." Chuck ordered his daughters

"But dad!?" Eva tried to fight back

"Go Eva." Chuck pointed her towards the elevator door.

* * *

 _Humphrey House  
_

Serena and Dan were living in Lily and Rufus old apartment because they moved into the loft. Dan was a successful author and released many books. Serena on the other hand became a successful fashion model. She loved walking the runway with the cameras in her face, she believes she was born to do it. Serena never knew what happened to blair but recently had a tip off from a fashion designer that she was living in France.

"Dan!" Serena ran into the bedroom, heels in hand and handbag swung over her shoulder.

Dan lifted his head from the covers of the bed "What now."

"I just had an emergency call from your sister. One of the pieces needs adapting and I need to go in NOW!" Serena was still frantically running around the bedroom and going her lipstick.

"Wait no Serena. I can't get Summer out of bed myself. You know what she's like! and the twins are like rockets in the morning they don't sit still."

Serena smiled and laughed at him "You'll survive."

* * *

 _Archibald House_

*ring ring* Nate was already up and ready. He was a great dad to Thomas and Natalie. He got them ready for school while Jenny always did bed times.  
"Hello. This is Nate Archibald."  
"Thank god Nate. Im sorry and I know it's really late notice but can you please take the twins to school with Thomas?"  
"Yeah of course mate. Ill have the driver stop off at the bottom of your building around 8.15?"  
"Sounds good. Thanks a lot.  
Nate put the phone back down and turned to finish serving breakfast to his two kids.

"Where's mumma?" Little Natalie loved her mum so much and always designed clothes for her barbies.  
"She had to go to work sweetheart. Now I'm going to drop you into pre-school on the way of dropping Thomas at school. Is that alright?"  
"I guess so." Natalie giggled.

* * *

 _Waldorf House_

"Are you sure you've got everything you need baby?" Blair was ticking everything off the list and adding hundred more as they go.  
"I'm sure i'm fine mum. I'm going to New York not the jungle. And we're staying at the Palace... that's fancier than our yearly trip to Venice."

Blair looked at her daughter and wondered how she had gotten from the moment she stood on the plane clutching her unborn child to where she is now. "I love you Charlie. Have an amazing time and please call me every single day."  
Charlie smiled at her over protective mother "Of course mum. Bye!" 

* * *

_Humphrey_ _household_

"Summer! I made waffles. Come and join me and the twins."  
(Silence)  
"I mean it summer. If your not awake and down here within the next 5 minutes then I'm sending Ryan and Blake up."

"FINE!" Summers scream echoed the apartment and probably shocked the whole street too. She stormed into the kitchen and fiercely out down her plate loudly besides the twins.

"Summer I'd like you to get the train to school today."  
Summer almost chocked on her food "What!.. why would you expose me to that kind of stuff... Where's ross! my drivers."  
"I told him you won't be needing him for a few days. You need to learn to see New York how I saw it."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope your enjoying my story. I'm trying to slow down the way I write things because i've been told I rush things in the past. Please review and let me know whether you like it or not :-) Thanks**

2 days later

* * *

Charlie had landed in New York with her school and were driving back to the palace for the night. Her school was mainly english speaking but Charlie was still translating some words they didn't know for them.

When they arrived at the palace the teacher called out their room mates that they would be sleeping with.  
"In room 272 we have Macy, Fifi, Eliza and Charlie."

All four girls smiled at each other. They were best friends from the day they started pre-school. Macy gave them a little wink and waved movie disks and popcorn that she had in her bags from behind the teachers back.

* * *

 _Humphrey_ _household_

"Daddy can you please call my driver to take me to school." Summer begged  
"I said no and i'm not backing down. I had to get the bus my whole life you can survive a whole week."  
Summer turned to her mum. "Mum! please days something to him."  
Serena laughed "Oh sweetie.. I'm not getting involved."  
Summer swung her bag over her shoulder and stormed off towards the elevator doors.

Serena moved to go and sit next to Dan and the twins at the breakfast table. "Remind me again why your doing this."  
Dan smirked "Because she needs to see that not everything in life is handed to her. I do not want this to me the next generation of Humphrey."  
"Hey whats wrong with a Van Der Woodson?"  
Dan reach out and kissed Serena. "There's nothing wrong with a Van Der Woodson, you know that. I just want my kids to be a mix of both. Anyway are you going into work today?"  
"Oh yes so I should probably go. I'm meeting a fashion class from France and taking them to the runway."

* * *

 _Bass Household_

"Eva! Summer is here to see you." Chuck called up the stars

Eva ran down to the living room "Why me? Aren't you closer to Caitlins age."  
"Yes.. but this is a problem I need your help with."  
Eva suddenly became interested "Ok? what." "  
"My dad has given my driver the week off because he wants me to get the bus. Please let me ride with you! please. I need to sustain my reputation."  
Eva reached into give Summer a hug. "Oh honey.. I would never do that to you. Of course you can ride with us."

Chuck was amused from the corner of this conversation. "You know Summer, your dad makes a good point. Maybe my girls should try and get the bus for once."  
This time Cailtin stood in "NO!" "Please no dad... I don't normally care but I can't be mixing with that sort of people in the street."  
Chuck smirked "You girls are going to be late. Hurry up. We'll talk about this later."

* * *

 _At the fashion studio_

Charlie and the rest of her class walked into the studio and were amazed to be finally standing in the home of Jenny Humphrey designs.  
There were clothes on racks everywhere and hundreds of sketches rolled up or hanging on the walls. There were offices on one side and a photoshoot area on the other. And they spotted the tall gorgeous blonde they were so excited to meet.

"Hey girls you must be the school from Paris. I'm Serena Van Der Woodson I'll be teaching you about the modelling side of fashion and later today Jenny will probably come in and talk to you about design."

Serena spent the morning with them. Letting them try on pieces and posing in front of their cameras. She gave them pointers and showed them how different angles affect how the outfit appears on stage and in photograph. She then took them to New York runway down the street and let them have some fun walking up and down the stage.

Serena walked up to a a group of girls huddled around a design on the wall.  
"Do you like it? Thats Jenny's most recent work. She reckons somethings missing but I think its perfect."  
"It's beautiful." Gushed Charlie "But... the left side doesn't need a strap. Instead of having the big flower on her hip have it on the right strap."  
Jenny had walked in behind "Oh my god. Your right.. I think I've found my new piece for the New York fashion show this week."  
"Oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to critique your work." Charlie turned around and noticed Jenny  
"What are you talking about. Your right. That would look amazing. Thank you so much."  
Charlie went red faced "Um.. that's alright."

Jenny grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a folder on her desk she then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "This was my first ever design ever. My boss was at the time told me I could never make it in the big industry. But I proved her wrong." Jenny smiled "Have you ever considered designing?"  
"I used to help my mum design things when I was really little. She worked for a fashion industry in Paris but I always preferred modelling. I just love to feel pretty."  
"Well think about it. You might surprise yourself and love it even more." Jenny handed her a piece of paper with her number on it. "Give me a call if you change your mind."  
Charlie was surprised "Your would really employ a tenth grader from Paris."  
Jenny smile at Charlie "I was in tenth grade when my first piece was worn on stage. If I can do it you can do it."  
"I will keep hold of this.. thank you." 

"Ok girls huddle in. We have to do the roll before we go back to the hotel."  
All the girls stood in a big group around the teacher while she called out their names. At first Jenny and Serena thought nothing of it, until they heard another name.  
"Charlotte Waldorf." Jenny and Serena both looked up from what they were doing and their eyes immediately went towards the girl who replied  
"Its Charlie but yep."

"Charlie wait." They were leaving and Serena and Jenny wanted to talk to her first.  
"Who's your mum... the one you said was a designer in Paris."  
"Um.. Blair Waldorf? Why.." Serena mouth dropped.  
"That's why you speak with an american accent.."  
Charlie nodded "Um yeah. She used to live in New York but we live in Paris now."  
"I can't believe she didn't tell us she was pregnant." Serena turned to Jenny  
"What? Did you know her?" Jenny looked up  
"We went to school with her. Serena was her best friend growing up."  
Charlie was confused "But I idolise the both of you.. she never even mentioned that she knew you."

"Charlotte Waldorf we have to go this instinct." The teacher called out from the side of the doors. 

"Wait one more thing.." She ran up to Serena and Jenny. "Do you know who my dad is?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Bass Household_

"Chuck! Are you home it's really important!" Serena and Jenny rushed into his home office slamming the door behind him  
"Well I'm trying to work but obviously your problems are more important so carry on.." He replies sarcastically  
"This problem actually concern you." Serena smirks "16 years ago when you found out Vanessa was pregnant with Eva.. I think Blair was pregnant too."  
Chuck was confused "That's impossible she would have told me?"  
"Why... you cheated on her. She thought you didn't love her anymore." Jenny chirped in  
"Where did you get this idea from?" Chuck closed his laptop screen to listen  
"You know how I told you that we were talking to a french fashion class that had come on a trip?" Chuck nodded "Well one of the girls is called Charlotte Waldorf. She even speaks with an American accent.. she said it's because he mum is from New York but moved to Paris when she got pregnant with her."  
Chucks face slowly got worried. "So you saying that this girl could also be my daughter?... Eva and Caitlins half sister."  
Jenny replied "Well we thought we were crazy but when we asked her who her mum was she said her name was Blair Waldorf.. a fashion designer in France.

Chuck stood up and walked out of his office  
"Wait where are you going?" Serena followed after him.  
"Im going to the palace. We have numbers for all parental guardians of those girls."

* * *

 _Palace_

Charlie and Macy were going down to the front desk to ask for some movie discs.

"Oh hey." Charlie had spotted Serena and Jenny at the bar. "Its nice to see you again she smiled."  
At first Chuck thought nothing of the girl until he noticed her resemblance. "Chuck this is Charlotte Waldorf.. Blairs daughter." Serena induced her.  
"Just called me Charlie." She smiled back at the man.  
"Charlie did your mum ever tell you anything about your father." Chuck asked  
Charlie did her signature smirk. "Why?"  
Serena and Jenny laughed at the face. She was obviously Chucks daughter. "We were just wondering about him. You see we knew your mum inside and out. I was her best friend from pre-school until the year you were born."  
"Well she has told me somethings but she doesn't like to talk about him that much..." All three adults nodded for her to keep going "I know that she loved him. She told me that he cheated on her and it broke her heart and so she left. Um.. I know that I'm named after him though because people call me Charlie. I don't know much else..."  
Chuck went pale "I didn't cheat on your mum.. that's just what gossip girl said. Me and Vanessa got together after the blast.. so I could get over Blair."  
Serena nudged Chuck in the ribs.  
"Wait what? I never said you cheated on my mum.." Charlie was really confused.  
"Just ignore him." Jenny smiled back at Charlie "Sometimes he doesn't know how to keep his gob shout.  
Serena needed to say something to fix the awkward tension. "Hey Charlie.. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the fashion show tomorrow night? You see I get to pick one dedicated student to come and I recommend you should."  
"Wow really? I'd love that!"  
Chuck finally spoke again. "Well Serena and Jenny will be back stage but you can sit with me and the other husbands." Chuck laughed "I have two daughters who are 15 and 12 and then Serena's daughter Summer who is 11 will probably come and so will Jenny's 4 year old daughter Natalie."  
"Are they your only children?"  
This time Serena spoke "No I have 7 year old twin boys called Ryan and Blake and Jenny has a 9 year old boy called Thomas. They don't like to go the shows so we leave them with the nanny."  
"Oh.. well thank you so so much for inviting me! I have to go now but I'll have my teacher contact you? Bye!"

Charlie left with Macy and walked back towards the elevator. 

"I found Blairs number a while back if we want to call her..."  
Jenny and Serena hesitated for a second. "Maybe we should put it off for a bit. Get to know Charlie first?"


	5. Chapter 5

_1 week later_

Charlie class was going back to France in 4 days and were spending the last few days sight seeing. She had been spending a lot of time with Serena and Jenny as part of a junior fashion scholarship program. Charlie got on with Eva really well. Charlie was more laid back but she enjoyed spending time with someone who understood her love for fashion. She's a mix between both Eva and Caitlin and definitely summer, they have the sam sarcastic wit.

 _7.00am_

Charlie heard a knock on the door and ran towards it to open it. Much to her surprise she saw Eva, Caitlin and summer standing in front of her.  
"What are you guys doing here...?"  
All three girls smiled at her "Your coming with us." Eva replied  
"but... but.. I'm with my school. I can't just leave."  
"With our help you can... Pack you bags for hot weather. We'll pick you up in 10 minutes in the lobby." Th girls walked away  
"Wait! slow down. Where are we going?"

* * *

 _10.00am_

"Where am I?" Charlie walked into the huge, beach side mansion.  
"You in the Bass, Van Der Woodson, Humphrey, Archibald beach house." Summer said smiling  
"But where am I.." Charlie said laughing  
"Oh haha. Your in the Hampton's."  
"What did you tell my teacher..." Charlie suddenly said worried  
"Oh don't worry about her. She thinks your doing another day at the design office. You know for the scholar ship."  
Charlie nodded "Don't you guys have any school though?" Charlie smirked at them  
"Well yeah but don't worry about that."  
"Anyway enough about this! Get in your togs and meet us at the beach."

The four girls spent hours on the beach as if they had known each other for years. They paddle boarded and surfed and sun bathed for eternity. They were now lying on sunbeams by the family pool eating ice cream when something shocked them.

"Summer Elizabeth Humphrey you had me scared out of my mind." The girls turned around to face Serena. "I decided to pick you up from school myself today and guess what.. The twins said you never turned up. So I'm on the phone to all you friends when Chuck tells me that Eva and Cailtin havant come home either. I finally get a call from your father saying you took a private plan to the Hampton's. What were you thinking! Your eleven years old."

Summer rolled her eyes at her mother "Seriously mum your over reacting. We just wanted to bring Charlie here and let her have a good time before she goes away forever."  
Serena noticed Charlie sipping her drink in the corner with Eva. "Look. I'm not going to bring you girls home just yet but your grounded as soon as we get home."  
"Serena are they in there?" Chuck voice boomed from the kitchen. "Yeah I found them."  
Chuck appeared from the doorway. "Right you two this is getting ridiculous. I understand from Eva but Cailtin? What is going on here."  
"Apparently they wanted to spend some time with Charlie before she goes back to Paris." Serena explained  
"Hmmm.. when we get back to New York we will be talking about this." 

* * *

Chuck and Serena sat at the bar of their beach house watching their daughters laugh and giggle at the pool side. 

"What do we do Chuck? We have to tell Charlie who you are. Who those girls that she is with are."  
Chuck looked up from his drink "No."  
"But why Chuck... she deserves to" Serena was cut off  
"I said no. Look, I understand that she deserves to know who I am but think about Blair. She's built such a happy life... I don't want to ruin it."

"Mum!" Summer came running out. "Help Charlie fell." 

* * *

_Hospital_

"Are you here for Charlotte Waldorf?" The doctor came into the waiting room  
Summer, Eva, Caitlin, Chuck and Serena all stood up. "Yes thats us."  
"Its only broken wrist. She will be perfectly fine but we have to keep her in here until tomorrow as we have to do a minor surgery."  
"Thanks doctor.. can we see her?"  
"Of course. I do understand that she is in America on a school trip?"  
Both Serena and Chuck nodded  
"Well I have informed her teacher and she says that she is happy for Serena to accompany her until her mom arrives."  
"Wait her mum? You called her.."  
"Well yes of course.. she is her daughter."

* * *

 _The next morning_

Charlie had her surgery really early that morning. She was taken back to her room until she woke up again.  
"Oh look who's awake." Eva joked giving Charlie a glass water as she sat up "You feeling alright."  
"Yeah." Charlie smiled "Just tired."  
"Well Jenny and Serena have gone into the office so couldn't be here when you woke up." Caitlin chirped in. "But we brought movies and chocolate so we can have fun without them."  
Charlie laughed. "Awesome."

Just seconds later the nurse appeared. "Charlotte your mum had arrived to see you."  
Blair ran in to see her daughter "Oh sweetie. Your so clumsy." Blair laughed. "I'm glad your ok."  
"Oh my god it's her..." Summer said loudly from the corner of the room.  
Eva and Caitlin realised as well and signalled Summer to shut up but Blair turned around. "Sorry?" Blair said confused.  
"Sorry you just remind me of somebody my mum used to know. I'm sure its nothing." Summer said sweetly trying to cover things up.  
Blair nodded "Oh alright. How do you three know Charlie? Your not from France."  
"Oh mum these are the daughters of the fashion designers than I met." Charlie said smiling. "Thats Serena Van Der Woodson daughter." She said pointing to Summer. "and those two are her cousins."  
Blair nervously introduced herself. Summer gave her a glare as if to tell her that she knew who she was. Blair understood the look and moved on to greet Eva and Caitlin.

Thats when the group of people came in the door. Jenny and Nate, Serena and Dan, Chuck and the rest of the children.

"Girls please say goodbye to Charlie. We're having lunch with Rufus and Lily." Chuck said as he walked in the room. Everyone immediately noticed Blair and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Your preeeeeetty." Four year old Natalie smiled up at Blair.  
Blair blushed and told the girl that she was pretty too. "Charlie I.. I um need to pop out for a minute."  
"Stop right there." Serena stood in her way at the door. "Don't you dare leave until you give us an explanation."  
"I swear to god if you don't move i'm calling the nurse." Blair threatened.  
Chuck walked up behind Serena. "Let her go Serena. She's not worth our time."  
"But what about Charlotte.. don't you want to ask her?"

Charlie butted in from behind. "Number one its Charlie. Number two ask her what?"  
Blair turned around to face her daughter. "This is why I did't want you come to New York sweetheart. I didn't want them to find you."  
"But why." Charlie asked confused "They're really nice..."  
That's when Summer spoke up. "Your mum used to date Uncle Chuck.."  
"What?" Charlie asked confused.  
"Yeah. I think he's your dad."  
"Thats enough." Blair shouted. "Nobody tells my daughter anything unless I say so."  
"Mum I'm almost 16 and I want to know the truth for once. So I'm starting off with a easy one. Is he my dad." Charlie said pointing towards Chuck."  
Blair began to cry and ran out of the room. It was all to overwhelming.  
"Well I take that as a yes." Caitlin said sarcastically

* * *

Blair appeared an hour later when everybody had taken a break and gone home.

"Baby I am so sorry for not telling you who your dad was. It was selfish of me but he didn't deserve you. He cheated on me."  
Charlie looked up to her mum. "He didn't cheat on you mum.. I heard him say that his ex girlfriend broke up with him after Gossip Girl put up a fake blast about him cheating on you. He then slept with Vanessa to get over you."  
Blair was shocked. This was the first time she had ever heard this before. "He didn't cheat on me..."  
"No mum he didn't. Anyway I'm not mad at you. Eva and Cailtin only have one parent but at least only one of mine knew about me. I would hate if one left me."  
Blair was confused "What are you talking about."  
"Well Vanessa left them. Eva and Caitlins mum left..."  
Blair was silent.  
"Mum?."  
"Yes baby?" Blair said  
"Can we stay a little bit longer? I can fly home with you instead of school." 

* * *

Rufus, Lily, Jenny, Nate, Serena, Dan, Chuck and their kids were all eating lunch at the palace dining room. All of a sudden Blair walked into the room.

She walked up to chuck. Took and big breath and said "Was that blast really fake? Did you really not cheat."  
Chuck sighed. "Yes. I never cheated on you. I've loved you since the day you left for Paris. I would never be stupid enough to just throw you away on purpose."  
Blair began to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
Chuck brought her into a hug. "Blair it's alright I understand. I really do."  
"I just have one question." Blair said crying.  
"What do you want to know.." Chuck replied. Wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
"Why was my daughter at your beach house in the Hampton's.. when she should have been on a school trip to the statue of liberty?" 

Charlie slowly started to walk away slowly. Until Eva shouted "Hey if I'm getting grounded for it then your getting in trouble too!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really enjoying reading all your messages and positive feedback :-)**

 **I really don't want to leave you all high and dry so please review and tell me if you have any suggestions on what to do next!**

 **Love you!**

 **I won't be able to write for a while because I have a lot school assessments and exams coming up. Only 4 more weeks and it's the holidays.**


End file.
